Osomatsu Grows Up
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Choromatsu wants Osomatsu to be a better older brother and set a better example. But he forgot that Osomatsu is an idiot. And sometimes an idiot can go to extremes.


_**Osomatsu Grows Up**_

"You are so annoying!" Choromatsu exclaims jabbing a finger at Osomatsu as his elder brother stares at him from his place on the ground. Osomatsu stares up at his brother dumbfounded that he had just slugged him in the jaw. "One day, that's all I ask. It's no wonder we're all screw ups with an eldest brother like you!"

"Geez Choromatsu that's harsh…" Osomatsu states rubbing his jaw from the impact. His brother was just going on one of his tangents when he doesn't get his way. He didn't think it was that harmless. He saw his brother talking to some cat chick and thought he was helping.

Choromatsu clearly does not see it that way. "Are you an idiot?"

"No-."

"Don't answer that because I already know! You're are the worst eldest brother!" Choromatsu exclaims stomping off. Osomatsu still didn't understand what he was so bent out of shape about. But he continued on with his day just the same to find something to do. Over the course of the day he had ran into his brothers all around town. Each time he notices that they were awfully cold to him. Jysushimatsu had even started swimming to a stream to avoid him! He wouldn't like to admit it, but the way Todomatsu completely disregarded him hurt a little. The youngest brother was so embarrassed he disowned him in front of others. Suddenly, Choromatsu's words ring in his head clearer than they had before.

" _You're the worst eldest brother!_ " Osomatsu naturally didn't agree with that. He isn't that bad…at least…he doesn't think so. But Choromatsu, as annoying as he can be, usually did have a point when he said things. He was usually the sharper out the pack of them and even he still is a NEET like the rest. Is that his fault? Is he truly dragging his brother's down. This day could be a prime example of that wouldn't it. They all pretty much went out of their way to avoid him. He pauses on the sidewalk as the thought rings in his head. He cares about his brothers, a lot more then he'd let on and a lot more then they realized. He couldn't ignore that even if they didn't respect him much, they all still called him big brother. He was still a role model in some way and he's been letting them down. He's been immature and callous despite always having their best interest at heart. Maybe…maybe he was toxic just like Choromatsu said.

Osomatsu stares at the entrance to the adult video store, "Maybe some other night." He says to himself. He arrives back home pretty late seeing the lights turned out except for the light in their shared room. He opens it to see his brothers all sitting around a table all playing cards. Something he had been doing earlier while they were gone. They look at him with clear annoyance and animosity aimed his way. Osomatsu didn't like to admit it, but he didn't like the looks he was getting. "Sorry." He states simply.

"You should grow up Osomatsu," Todomatsu states plainly placing his cards down.

"We're going to the bathhouse," Choromatsu states. Osomatsu nods, he hadn't realized that they were waiting on him. This only solidifies Osomatsu's resolve. He was going to do this for his brothers even if it may kill him on the inside.

-000-

"Hey…where's big brother Osomatsu?" Todomatsu questions glancing around their shared room. After arriving home from one of his social outings he was prepared to spend (suffer) time with his brothers. He was surprised to see everyone home except Osomatsu. He usually is almost as lazy as Ichimatsu and he's usually always able to be found at home. "Is he playing pachinko?"

"No idea…" Choromatsu states rather worried.

"He hasn't been home most of the day." Ichimatsu points out.

"What should we do?" Jyushimatsu asks glancing around the room with his smirk slightly deflated.

"Maybe he found his calling and has moved on," Karamatsu states dramatically.

"It's only been one day!" Choromatsu exclaims. Suddenly they hear the door open downstairs alerting them to a new presence. They all turn sharply to see their eldest brother walk in…wearing all black clothing…and smelling like a bar. "He just went out drinking…" Choromatsu says disappointed that they had been worried over something so minor.

"Huh, no I haven't been drinking," Osomatsu responds.

"Liar, you smell like a bar big brother Osomatsu," Todomatsu accuses.

"Well that makes sense. I work at one," He states plainly as he ditches his all black clothing to slip into more casual wear. "I thought you guys would've been at the bathhouse by now. It'll close soon." Osomatsu turns to see the dumbstruck faces of his brothers. It looked like they were about to have heart attacks or their brains might explode.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" they all yell.

"How the hell did you get a job!?"

"Who the hell would hire you!?"

"YOU'RE LYING AREN'T YOU!"

"Geez…" Osomatsu says blindly waving away their looks. "It wasn't hard. When you guys aren't with me I go there sometimes. They've been looking for a bartender for a while, and they know how much I like to drink. It was a perfect fit."

"Wait…when you go alone?" Choromatsu questions confused. As far as he knows, Osomatsu is rarely anywhere without one of them along. When he is he starts to get whiny and behave childish, well even more childish.

"Yeah, we going to the bathhouse or what?" he questions. The brothers are still a bit shell shocked at the news of this new development but they all head out sending questions Osomatsu's way constantly. The disbelief was clearly in their tone and they weren't trying to hide it something that made Osomatsu pout. But they aren't really prepared for the types of things it brings with it. Osomatsu started working longer hours as the days go by. He's not home nearly as much. Even after a solid two weeks they were still on the fence about the idea of him actually having a job. One day they were all curious with finding out the truth of Osomatsu's so called job. They followed him to a rather nice looking bar called San Pub. Not wanting to be recognized they just stared through the window to see Osomatsu greeted happily by his co-workers. It was only in the early afternoon so business was slow. But they stayed and watch as the hours ticked by to see their eldest brother working. They see him good at his job, making friendly conversations with the few patrons there, and his tactless way of speaking actually being commended. Eventually the brothers realized that they had been sitting in front that window for hours now. They had probably been noticed at some point so they all leave to go home to process what they saw.

"Big Brother Osomatsu…got a job…" Ichimatsu was still trying to wrap his mind around it despite seeing it.

"In shock…" Jysuhimatsu says putting their feelings into two simple words. They arrive home unsure what to do with themselves after seeing that. Osomatsu had arrived home late that night with his brothers already asleep. And he was gone before any of them could wake up. They didn't understand what he could be up to now! His job shouldn't demand this much of his time, so what was he doing?!

"Totty, what are you doing?" Karamatsu asks as the youngest brother scrolls through his phone quickly.

"I'm gonna call big brother Osomatsu," He states simply.

"He doesn't have a phone…" Karamatsu mutters. But his words aren't heard as Todomatsu keeps searching for a name that isn't even there.

"Well…we have a break from Osomatsu…is that bad?" Ichimatsu questions from his corner of the room. "Let him annoy someone else."

"Shut up Ichimatsu, people in general annoy you!" Todomatsu snaps.

"And now there is one less."

"He wasn't that annoying…" Jysuhimatsu utters.

"Of course the most annoying one in the room would say that," Ichimatsu responds coldly.

The brothers started expressing a bit of sharp animosity for one another. Maybe Osomatsu was always a buffer for the dislike or aggression. It was like a part of the machine had been removed and now the whole thing was malfunctioning. The only times it worked well were the rare times Osomatsu was around. For some reason they all noticed that they felt a bit happier with his presence, and then downcasted when he wasn't around. Osomatsu had even stated he made some friends working at the bar, and gave a subtle hint that his brothers should be trying doing the same. Although these friends of his sucked up what was left of his free time they had never met them. Also, not once had Osomatsu invited them to the bar he worked at.

Not once.

In very not so subtle ways he basically didn't want them there. Which was completely unlike him. Karamatsu and Choromatsu had walked in one day. They caught eyes with Osomatsu who briefly waves to them. But he doesn't go over to greet them at the door or at their table. He sends another co-worker over to serve them to further cut himself off from them. Karamatsu felt like a bucket of cold water had just been splashed in his face as he stared on in partial shock. Choromatsu was annoyed but predicted the idiot would bound over eventually. Osomatsu was never this cold…he'd come over to say hi even if his brother really didn't want him too. They stayed there for one hour, thirty-two minutes, and fourteen seconds. Not one instant did Osomatsu go over to them. Karamatsu was used to be not being acknowledged at some point. But the gag was at least he'd get words out his mouth before he was disregarded. Like a way of waiting to see if he was going to say something worthwhile or complete nonsense. Of course Karamatsu's brothers would later point out that he was wearing this painful bedazzled jacket and shades with rim stones on them. It would make complete sense for him to be ignored. This was Todomatsu's reasoning at the very least. And to prove his point the next day he had went to the bar alone. He didn't want to risk inviting a girl for fear that Osomatsu might actually ruin his chance later on.

He walks in then makes a point to wave at his brother. Osomatsu was just about to walk into the kitchen. He sees Todomatsu, gives him a brief smile then moves through the door. This was a reaction Todomatsu was not expecting. The last thing he would ever expect. He may be sly and manipulative at times sure. But a lump in his throat grew when he saw Osomatsu do that. His brother doesn't do things like that. "Is…is that what that feels like?" he questions.

He's disowned his affiliation with his brother's before at the drop of a hat. Sure it was very two face of him, but out of everyone Osomatsu didn't take it personally. He even admitted to sort of understanding. Of course Osomatsu didn't explain how much he understood, but he definitely didn't hold it against him. But having someone you care about disregard you like that…it hurt. He was adamant that Osomatsu wasn't ignoring him, he is at work after all. Unlike his idiot elder brothers, he was going to respect that and decidedly took a seat at the bar. That way there was no way he could avoid him. Eventually Osomatsu did come out of the kitchen and returned to the bar. But he stayed on the opposite end of the bar chatting with other customers who seemed to be regulars. Todomatsu's blood was boiling and he didn't understand why.

"Can I get you something sir?" the other bartender asks.

"No, I want him to get me something!" Todomatsu responds sharply glaring in Osomatsu's direction. The bartender sighs as this had been her third attempt at trying to serve him. She walks over to Osomatsu jumping in the middle of his conversation with the other customers. She whispers to him and he nods. For the second time that night Osomatsu looked at him before moving to make a drink. He mixed a few things and then brought it to Todomatsu. He saw that Osomatsu hadn't put any ice in the drink.

"Here Totty," he says simply placing the drink down. "It's a little strong, so I only want you to have one. But it's on the house."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Todomatsu barks glaring at Osomatsu. Osomatsu seems surprised by this response. It was a free drink why wouldn't he be glad to have that? "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Totty-."

"Don't call me that you-," he was cut off by the sound of a vibrating phone. Todomatsu pauses glancing down by his hand to see that his phone wasn't ringing, but it sounded close. He looks at Osomatsu to see his eldest brother reach into his pocket and pull out a phone. He silences it and then turns it off.

"I always forget to turn this darn thing off…" Osomatsu remarks. Osomatsu refocuses back on Todomatsu who stares at him in complete shock and awe. Even tears begin to gather in the corner of his eyes. "Totty?"

"You have a phone…"

"Yeah…some of the guys got annoyed that they couldn't call me and so they made me spend my first paycheck and tips on a smart phone," Tears started to leak out of Todomatsu's eyes. This triggered full big brother mode involuntarily as he grew concerned. "Totty what's wrong?"

"I HATE YOU!" he screams as he stands up and rushes out of the bar. Osomatsu is shell shock because he's in total wonder about that explosion of emotion just now. Todomatsu just rushes toward the exit bumping into people as he went. He was furious and he didn't even know why. He was being a real fucking hypocrite. He ignored his brother. He got a phone without telling his brothers too. He didn't mention much about his life to his brothers, so why did this feel so wrong to him? He wasn't paying attention to where he was running, just running to run. He could faintly hear a voice though calling out to him. He can make it out as Osomatsu, but he definitely didn't want to talk to him right now. He was calling for him to stop and explain what he means. Todomatsu didn't want to and so he continued to run.

" **TODOMATSU STOP!** " his brothers scream was so loud Todomatsu could swear it strained his throat. But this call sounded more as a panicked warning then a call for attention. He was blinded by bright headlights which helped him understand all too late why his brother called for him like that. He felt the initial impact which cancelled out most of the follow up hits. But it didn't hurt any less. He was hit by the car rolling along the hood before he comes crashing to the ground. It happened so fast and so quickly he didn't even feel anything after the car makes contact. His vision is swimming though, and it's really hard to focus on anything as everything looks like a smear of colors.

"TOTTY!" yells Osomatsu in a panic unlike any he's felt before. He crouches to his brother's side trying to force his brother to stay awake. He pulls out his phone cursing the one moment he truly needed it he had to wait for it to fucken turn on! After it was on he made the call to a paramedic giving precise directions of where he was. The entire time he has a hand on his brother if only to feel his chest rise and fall just to make sure. "Totty, can you hear me, Totty?"

"Big brother…Oso…" Todomatsu stares at his brother with tears pooling in his eyes with consciousness slipping away. "Why…" the tears were coming back. "I'm…sorry…"

"Sorry for what Totty, I don't understand!" Osomatsu exclaims. Todomatsu passed out before he could even respond. Osomatsu wanted to shake him to force him to stay awake, but he doesn't know the kind of damage his body is in. He wouldn't dare take such a risk. So he was forced with waiting as he pulls his younger brother close.

-000-

The Matsuno brothers barge in the hospital like a tropical storm as they move to locate the receptionist or someone that can explain what they needed to know. They see Osomatsu sitting in a chair with his head in his hands looking rather defeated. They collective get over their shock of seeing him which they hadn't in about a week before approaching him.

"What happened, how is he!?" Choromatsu questions rushing over.

Osomatsu sighs. "The doctor had said he might have a few broken bones at least. It seems when the car hit him he went limp, but they're not totally sure how much damage is done just yet."

"What the hell happened!? I thought he was with you!?"

"He ran away from me, and I don't know why!" Osomatsu exclaims back in distraught.

"Mom and Dad will be here later they were on the other side of town," Karamatsu cuts in before there is an explosion in the waiting room. His efforts to distract do little to hinder Choromatsu though.

"How could you let this happen!? He was visiting you!?"

"You think I wanted this to happen!?" Osomatsu jumps to his feet now enraged with the implication.

"If you were acting yourself, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Big brother Choromatsu, you shouldn't-." Jysuhimatsu tries but Ichimatsu stops him.

"Osomatsu, you've been different these past few weeks. And we've tried to go along with it, but…you act like you hate us…" Ichimatsu states in a monotone voice leaving little to understand about how he was feeling. But Osomatsu had enough experience to pick up the slight hint of something there. Ichimatsu was worried and it probably scared him to think his eldest brother hated him.

"Well of course you guys know I don't!"

"How could we tell? You ignore us, you cut us off, and apparently you have a smartphone!"

"Why is my phone such a big deal? Totty has one!"

"Totty is the youngest and you're the eldest!"

"By a couple of minutes, we're all adults aren't we! Isn't it about time we act like it! I thought I was being a good big brother like you wanted!" Osomatsu yells. This makes Choromatsu pause in his tangent as he stares at Osomatsu dumbfounded. He doesn't remember ever having a conversation like that with him. So he had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?" questions after a few moments of thought when he realizes that he doesn't have a memory of that statement.

"Remember, you said that you guys were all screws up because I'm a lousy eldest brother. That if I acted more like an adult maybe you guys would be better! So I tried to be better, I got a job, and I tried to lead by example like you wanted me to. I thought if I cut myself off from you guys that might force you to find your own way like I did…"

"Oh…that makes sense…" Jyushimatsu states with a nod.

"…You…IDIOT!" Choromatsu shoves Osomatsu roughly knocking him back to the floor. "Of ALL the things you hear me say. Of ALL the things I've said to you, you remember THAT!"

"Well…yeah…"

"I go flying off the handle all the time and you never listen to me before!" Choromatsu exclaims.

"So I guess Choromatsu isn't the voice of reason after all…" Karamatsu mutters.

"Shut up!" Choromatsu exclaims turning on him. "It's just when this idiot listens to me he twists it around!"

"Why am I still the idiot!" Osomatsu demands. "I got a job like you wanted. I started being responsible and I stared working on my life. The money isn't super amazing, but it's something! Isn't this what you wanted from me?!"

"I never wanted my big brother to go away!" Choromatsu fires back sharply bringing the shouting match to a brief pause. The receptionist's hand was hovering over the phone in case she needed to call the police as she watches on. For a few moments no one says anything with Choromatsu and Osomatsu staring each other down. It was pretty ironic. The two used to be really close as kids, but now with their differing personalities they butt heads a lot. The other three brothers don't make a move to intervene between the two. Jyushimatsu decides to break the silence with a rather obvious conclusion.

"Big brother Choromatsu really missed you big brother Osomatsu." He nods his head with crossed arms as if that's the only thing that's been on his mind. "So we all missed big brother Osomatsu!" Choromatsu's face turns red slightly embarrassed to have himself exposed in such a way by Jyushimatsu of all people too. Choromatsu breaks his stare down with Osomatsu upon seeing his elder brothers gaze look at him with a questioning look. Choromatsu could see out the corner of his eye that Ichimatsu's red face revealed his similar level of embarrassment.

"Matsuno!" the receptionist quickly spoke up to try and diffuse the situation. They turn to see the doctor walking out with a clipboard.

"How is he!?" they all rush up asking the question at the same time.

The doctor must've been used to dealing with outburst like that because he wasn't distracted at all. "Well he's stable and he's made it out of the woods. But his right leg was broken in two places, three broken ribs, and a serious concussion. This could've been much worse if he hadn't gone limp."

"Can we see him?" Choromatsu asks.

"Yes but he's not awake yet."

The doctor shows the brothers to Todomatsu's room before leaving them alone. Karamatsu mentions that their parents would probably be there soon. Osomatsu approaches his youngest brother seeing the IV drip feeding medicine into his arm. The doctor said that he would be fine but looking at him now. He found it hard to believe. The doctor didn't mention the bruises, the cuts, or the dried blood. Was this his fault? Did his stupidity get his brother hurt? Osomatsu grips Todomatsu's hand tightly while trembling. This wasn't just anybody or any brother. This is his youngest brother laying in this hospital bed. Even with the sly ploys he puts up or the intentional ways he cuts them out his life. He is still his youngest brother, and as the oldest it his job to make sure his brothers are okay. Even if they were all the same age, Todomatsu is the youngest and he the oldest. Above anyone else it is his job to watch out for him.

And he failed…utterly…

Osomatsu eyes go watery as the swirl of emotions begin to overtake him. He felt himself fall to his knees in tears. "I'm so sorry…I am an idiot." His brothers' faces fall seeing their brother fall to pieces. Choromatsu was about to speak but Karamatsu holds his hand up to stop him. The second eldest turns his focus on Osomatsu's form. Osomatsu begins to speak again. "I thought…if I wasn't around as much you guys you would be happier. I know I don't have any tact and sometimes I act like a big baby despite being the eldest. So if I acted more grown up you guys would follow my lead. But the truth was I hated not being around, maybe more then you guys! But I thought it was what was best for you guys. I thought I could be around less but still be there for you guys. But…here we are. I am the worst older brother…"

"I disagree with you completely," Karamatsu points out. "Despite being the second oldest, the responsibility that comes with being the eldest is passed over me to Choromatsu. You're a better big brother then I am even Ichimatsu openly likes you." Osomatsu turns his gaze to Karamatsu somewhat startled that this was coming from him of all people. But Karamatsu despite his narcissist outlook was honestly the most compassionate of all of them. That should be obvious of how often he gets ignored or called painful (although he is) but not holding a grudge about it. This was one of his more honest moments, he even dropped that overdramatic voice and everything. "We're here because you weren't around."

Osomatsu took in those words from his place on the ground. Karamatsu's reassurance helped lift his spirits. Todomatsu was going to be fine and he'd be there every step of the way to make sure. Suddenly, he felt Todomatsu's hand squeeze his back. Osomatsu rises to his feet to look at Todomatsu. "Totty?"

Todomatsu's eyes open only partially. Soon he is quickly surrounded by the others as they all crowd around his bed. Todomatsu's eyes looked unfocused and hazy. The effects of the concussion is most likely making it rather hard to focus. But the blurry vision didn't stop him from seeing five of the same faces. "…Big…brothers…"

"Totty!" Choromatsu exclaims getting closer. "Can you hear me?"

"Waking up…to big brother Choromatsu…lame…"

"Hey."

"Well he's doing better," Jysushimatsu smirks happily.

"Totty…I'm so sorry…" Osomatsu says gripping his brothers hand.

"Me too…I…didn't know…" Todomatsu stops unsure how to continue. Speaking hurt and breathing felt worse. His head was spinning and he's sure if not for the drugs he'd be hurting worse. He just wasn't sure what to say at this point though.

"What you have to say can wait," Osomatsu says gentle placing a hand on his head. "You just focus on getting better, but first…" Osomatsu reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone. After a few taps he puts the screen in Todomatsu's face. "This is your number right?" Todomatsu is startled as he sees his name, Totty, with his number right underneath. Todomatsu smiles as he nods his head. "I always had your number, first number I had on it matter of fact. When you were asleep I sent a text to it, but I never made sure you knew that was me."

"…Idiot…" Todomatsu says with a weak smile. Osomatsu smiles back at his brother.

"Hey big brother Osomatsu?" Jysushimatsu questions.

"Hm?"

"Weren't you at work?"

"…"

"…You just left?" Choromatsu asks.

"…Yeah…"

"You might be fired."

"Maybe, well I guess that means I'll be spending my time here now," Osomatsu says smiling down at Todomatsu. However, Todomatsu seems to get tears in his eyes at hear that. "Hey don't do that. I'm here because I want to be, and no stupid job is going to keep me away. The doctors are gonna have a new patient if that's what it takes." Hearing this Todomatsu's face falls a bit disappointed to hear that from the sounds of things. But Osomatsu knew what that look meant. Todomatsu didn't want to be the reason Osomatsu lost his job, but he was really happy that he was here.


End file.
